Secrets Of The Broken Moon
by Sol-Reaper
Summary: Beaten and left by his 'Friends' after his secret is told, Jaune is then sent to a place that no one has visited since the first death of humanity, once there his life will change forever. (OP Jaune.) (Smart) (Harem?)
1. Chapter 1

Jaune Arc, the only son of the Notorious Arc family. And the leader of team JNPR, or at least that was who he HAD been. Cardin being the Dick he is told everyone about his transcripts.

Everyone around him turned their backs on him, and they didn't try and hide their hatred for the young blond. And that is how he ended up here, being stuffed into his locker by the blond bombshell of team RWBY.

Everyone is present, all of his friends. Or his Ex-friends, they all had turned on him and beat him to a pulp when they found out that he had faked his way into Beacon. Pyrrha… she had tried to get them to listen and be reasonable about it but they would not listen to her.

She had stayed by his side like the partner she promised she would be but, she soon started to distance herself from him. It started out small with her having to go do something for a little bit, but it soon spread to him not seeing her for the whole day.

She soon just stopped even coming near him in general and started to sit with the others. It hurt, it hurt that they would do that to him. But he understood and didn't blame them… fully… maybe a little, but those scars didn't hurt as bad as what was happening right now.

At the moment, Jaune Arc is being stuffed into his rocket locker by his old team and old friends after he received a nasty beating from them, as he leaned against one of the sides of his locker. His old friends are now standing in front of him with looks of despising and anger, they then one by one come up to him and say goodbye.

It differs really, the people from team RWBY all say good-bye with a slap or a punch, when it's time for the rest of team JNPR comes up Nora just shakes her head and says good riddance and then runs off so no one can see the tears building up in her eyes.

Then it's Ren's turn he steps forward and grabs Jaune by the front of his shirt lifting him off the ground a little before he can say anything though. He sees Jaunes lips moving a little bit, Ren leans in to hear what he has to say. when he does he just sets Jaune back and rushes off to find Nora.

Then it's Pyrrha's turn, but instead of doing anything like the others she just walks up to the locker and shuts the door, and types in some random coordinates into the keypad. She takes a step back as the locker takes off, team RWBY soon leave and when they do Pyrrha finally breaks and falls to the ground crying.

~With Jaune~

The Locker has just landed… or crash-landed, whatever you want to call it. The locker slowly opens and Jaune falls out when he gets and looks around he notices that there are giant Purple and black rocks all around him.

'Where am I?' his questioning was cut off by a howl that set off a chain reaction with more and more howl's answering the first. 'I haft to find a place to rest.' he thinks as he starts to walk towards a set of stairs leading up the nearest mountain.

As Jaune moves up the stairs, he notices how the Purple-black rocks are slowly fading away from the higher he goes. 'I am almost to the top.' he thinks as the top shows itself to the young Hunter.

Jaune makes it to the top and what he sees makes him fall to his knees, at the top of the mountain is a clearing with a giant pond with a golden tree resting in the middle of the puddle. The only words that can come to mind when you look at this site are… Beautiful, calm, and loving.

Something calls out to him, telling him to rest by the tree. Jaune slowly gets up and takes a step forward, his pain slowly starts to ease away with every step towards the tree. Jaune goes up the steps towards the tree. He is so mesmerized by the Beauty of the tree he doesn't even notice that he is walking on the surface of the water.

Jaune soon reaches the base of the tree, when he hears, _"Rest little light. No harm will come to you as long as you are in my domain." _the voice sounds like it is coming from nowhere but also everywhere at the same time. Jaune is too tired to fight against the pull of sleep so he lays down with his back against the tree, and his eyes slowly close. The voice speaks once again. _"Hm… I must tell my brother about this new development."_

Jaunes eyes are too heavy to keep open so he lets them fall closed and lets sleep claim him.

~At an unknown location~

There is a flash of light, and from that light emerges a man with what looks to be antlers on his head, this man's skin looks to be made out of pure light by the way it shines,_ "Brother I have news, that you may like." _the gold man calls to the dark shadows that surround him.

The shadows turn and twist to reveal another man with horns and skin that is dark as night._** "What news do you have Big brother?"**_ the second man asks. The gold colored one steps forward and places his hand on his presumed brother's shoulder. _"A new child of light has made his way to my domain."_ The golden brother says with happiness in his voice.

The pitch younger brother's shadow starts to flicker back and forth violently,_** "why have you come to rub this in my face brother?"**_ he asks with rage and anger present in his voice. The older brother places his other hand on his younger brothers shoulder and shakes him a little. _"I have not come to rub anything in your face brother, I just wanted to show him to you because I think he is capable of holding both our powers."_

The younger brother looks shocked at what his brother just said, _**"Are you sure?" **_you can hear the hope in his voice. The older brother nods his head, _"yes I look at his past and Aura, he has only wanted to be a hero to protect and help people. Not get revenge or exterminate the Grimm. And his Aura is Pure light, meaning his light will let your powers be the polar opposite." _the older brother explains.

The younger brother nods his head in understanding,_** "then let us go meet our new champion, that will judge our creation."**_ they then disappear from this dark place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes: Hey, sorry that this isn't a new chapter. In the old chapter there were a lot of things wrong or just plain missing, so with the help of my new Beta Reader TheMischieviousPuppyDog this chapter along with the ones yet to come will be hopefully a lot better!**

**Beta Reader: TheMischieviousPuppyDog**

* * *

The sun has just started to rise, showing the beginning of a new day.

The two brothers of Light and Darkness stood a little ways away from Jaune waiting patiently for him to wake up, they didn't have to wait long for the young knight begins to stir.

Jaune opens his eyes only to be blinded by the bright sun, having to blink multiple times just to get his sight back. When he can finally see, his eyes instantly land on the two brothers.

The brother of Light is the first to speak, _"Hello little light, did you sleep well?" _

Jaune is silent for a moment, normally seeing two faceless beings for the first time would cause him to shriek, but for some strange reason, he felt calm. So he was able to reasons without any hesitation.

"Yes, I did thank you for asking," Looking around he notices that he is surrounded by water. "Ah…if you don't mind me asking, could you tell me where we are?"

The two brothers nod in unison, **"You are currently in my brothers' realm, the Realm of Light." **the brother of Darkness states with a gesture to the god of Light, Jaune nods in fake understanding.

Jaune then straightens his posture immediately after the information fully sinks in, "T-then you must be the God of Darkness." Jaune manages to stutter out as his heart rate speeds up. The god nods to confirm the boys' statement.

The God of Light then steps forward seeing that Jaune is scared, _"You don't have to worry about a thing Little light, as long as you are in my domain no harm will befall you." _

After hearing this Jaune takes a few calming breaths to calm his racing heart, he then lets out a heavy sigh and says, "Sorry about that… it's just that you don't meet the Gods of Light and Darkness every day." the two gods nod in understanding.

"**It is alright we understand that this must be shocking for you." **The Brother of Darkness says in the same soothing voice, this results in the three of them to fall into an awkward silence.

Jaune being the person he is decides to get out of their hair… or horns? Whatever, "Well um…it was nice to meet you, but I need to get back to school I don't want to be late to class." Jaune says with a small shiver from thinking of what would do to him if he was. Even if he was not welcomed there by his former friends, he still needed to train at Beacon.

The two gods share a look before the Brother of Light speaks, _"Before you go we have something to ask you."_ Jaune looks confused on what they would want to ask him, but he nods nonetheless.

The Brother of Light then takes a step back to stand next to his brother before asking their question, "Why do you fight?"

The question surprises Jaune, but he quickly recovers, "I fight against those that wish to harm the innocent."

They both nod, but their faces say that they are expecting more, Jaune knowing that he could not hide everything from the two gods in front of him, continues "I… I fight to prove that I am not weak, I fight to show my family that I am not the failure that they think I am." Jaune pauses and looks to the sky before continuing.

"I fight to show everyone that I am strong and that I can protect them, I-I fight so I don't lose anyone else I care about ever again." as Jaune looks to the sky he doesn't notice that tears are falling down his cheeks.

The two brothers are thinking the same thing, 'He truly is one of a kind.' They can see the pain that is caused from losing someone that he cared for is deep in his heart, but despite his pain, he tries to make bonds and friendships.

Jaune then lowers his head so he can look at the two gods, they fall into another silence. They stay this way for a couple of seconds but it feels like hours when the silence is broken by the God of Light.

"_We can see your pain, and we can also see how determined you are to keep everyone that you love alive,"_ The god of light pauses to walk up to the young Arc and places a hand on his shoulder. _"As we said before, you are different from everyone else… do you know why?" _

The question confused the blond, "Is it because I cheated my way into Beacon?" he asked looking towards his feet.

"**No**." is the Gods' response making Jaune look up from his feet.

**"The thing that sets you apart from everyone else is not your personality or how well you fight, it's your heart." **

The younger god walks forward, before pointing towards Jaune's heart.

This caused Jaune to gain a questioning look, to which the older brother responds. _"What he means, is that even though you have been hurt over and over again you still have a pure heart," _Jaunes face changes from questioning to somewhat understanding.

"**That being said, your heart is so pure that its shadow holds all your more… nasty side."**

_"which is why we have shown ourselves to you, we are here to offer you a piece of our power." _

The two gods then take a step back the brother of Light stretching out his left hand, and the brother of Darkness stretching out his right.

Jaune looks at their hands and asks, "What will I haft to do?"

The two gods look at one another for a moment before answering, _"For you to weald my power, I ask that you protect the weak, and show compassion to those that are normally treated with hate." _the God of Light says with a serious tone, Jaune nods in acceptance.

Jaune then looks to the God of Darkness, **"I have already taken something from you by creating the Grimm, but I ask you to free them from the control of the witch that believes she's above us Gods."** Jaune looks down towards his feet letting his blond bangs cover his eyes.

"**I know that you probably hate Grimm because of your past, so I can't push you on this." **The younger god says calmly, Jaune takes a minute before he looks up. With tears falling down his face once again, his eyes hold determination like no other.

"I accept your terms." When saying that Jaune takes both of the god's hands.

This pleases them. _**"Then we the Gods of this world grant you our power but be warned. You will have hard decisions to make in the future, but do not lose hope if you feel your will weakening look to the Moon and know it will watch over you." **_As the two gods talk their voices come out as if they are one of the same.

"_I am the God of Light but my name is Anika if you need me just call my name." _The now named Anika says as he summons a Bow & Arrow made out of pure light and places it in Jaunes left hand.

"**I am the God of Darkness, My true name is Josiah if you need me just call my name."** The now named Josiah says as he summons a Scythe made out of pure Darkness and places it in Jaunes right hand.

With this, the two items start to shine with their respected power, as a black and golden mist start to swirl around Jaune. As all this happened Jaune could feel his Aura grow warmer and brighter, along with this feeling he also feels a colder part of himself make itself known. This new presence is calmer than his Aura it also doesn't hold the same warmth to it but it still feels… accepting.

As the mist disappears Jaune is left with a half white and black Aura surrounding him, as he opens his eyes you can see that they are no longer a deep blue but instead, the left is Silver and his right is Dark Red.

* * *

**Josiah is pronounced in English.**

_**Anika is pronounced in Japanese.**_


	3. Chapter 3

As the blond knights' Aura recedes back into himself he looks up and sees that the two gods are now gone.

He looks left and then right, but they are nowhere in sight, "Josiah? Anika?" as he calls out their names the respected god appears beside him, Anika at his left and Josiah at his right.

"_**Yes?"**_ they ask in unison.

Jaune then remembers them saying that he could call them if he needed help. "I'm sorry, I forgot that I could call out to you," he says with a sheepish laugh.

They nod their heads in understanding,_ "So, what do you plan to do now?"_ Anika asks as he looks to the bright blue sky.

Jaune shifts into a thinking position with his hand on his chin, "Hm… I have two new powers that I have no idea how to use… I guess the most reasonable option would be to train." Jaune says letting his hand fall to his side.

The two gods nod in acceptance, **"What about Beacon?"** Josiah asks

Jaunes face turns from calm to a scowl, "I don't really have anything there except my Armor and some clothes." Jaune says remembering how he had to fight with his bare hands because his 'Father' took the family heirloom back.

Jaunes scowl fades away when he feels the two brothers place a hand on his shoulders, taking a deep breath and then letting it out. "Sorry I am still a little mad at my 'Father' along with everyone else."

They stand like that for a moment before Anika decides to ask a question,_ "Jaune, do you have any training besides using a sword and shield?"_ Jaune shakes his head sadly.

"I had only started my training on the road when I was heading to Beacon… I did get some pointers from a woman wearing a Nevermore mask, but she sounded drunk so I haven't really given her advice any thought." his tone showing he was deep in thought. 'There was also that drunk with her that agreed with her.'

Jaune was brought out of his thoughts when Josiah asked, **"What did she say to do?"**

It took Jaune a moment to think, trying his best to remember what she told him to do.

"I think she said something like, 1,000 push-ups, 1,000 pull-ups, 1,000 crunches, 1,000 squats, and 10k run in the morning and then again at night." Jaune says grimly as he thinks about how the hell he would be able do that workout without dropping dead from exhaustion.

The two gods share a look over the blond's shoulders before Anika nods, **"Well then that sounds like… fun!"** Jaune looks at the dark god in horror, this causes the god to start laughing maniacally.

Jaune quickly looks to Anika as if he will save him but to his surprise, the god of light had disappeared again.** "Ku Ku Ku, alright Jaune time to get started… drop and give me 100 push-ups, after that, you will do 100 crunches, 100 squats and then run 3 miles! After that then you can rest." **The god says calmly.

"That doesn't sound so ba-"

"**But only for 30 minutes, then you have to do it all over again."** Jaune visibly pales while the God of Darkness laughs at his despair.

'Anika help me!' Jaune mentally begs, _'Sorry Anika isn't home right now please try again later.'_ Jaune falls to his hands and knees in defeat.

~Back at Beacon~

Walking down the halls of Beacon are team RWBY and (J)NPR, both teams having been called to the headmasters office for a discussion the headmaster would like to have with them.

"What do you think Ozpin wants?" The only blond asks with her hands behind her head.

"He probably has an assignment for us," answers the ever so calm Ren, as they all continue making their way towards the office, unaware about the serious trouble they were in.

~With Ozpin~

"I don't like this Ozpin, they should be expelled and put in jail." Glynda scowled as her arms were crossed as she held a firm glare towards the elevator that the teams were going to enter from.

Said man is looking out the window behind his desk, "I know Glynda, I don't like it anymore than you do, but they are the top fighters in their year. Sadly we need every last piece of manpower that we can get… that includes HER" as Ozpin says this the elevator opens to show the people of conversation.

Ozpin slowly steps away from the window and sits down at his desk with Glynda at his side, "Ah welcome… we seem to be missing one."

The two teams visibly tense up, well all except Nora she, on the other hand, looks away.

"Ah… yeah, Jaune he went on a… flight." Yang says smoothly, everyone except Nora nods going with her story. Nora's fist had tightened up but kept it to her side.

"Oh, yes that's right he did take his locker… but I wonder why he didn't take his Armor with him if he was going to the **Grimm lands**…" Glynda says with a blank expression, her tone of voice darkening upon mentioning the location Jaune was sent to.

Everyone looks towards her, "Now that you mention it I think that tr- Jaune, said that he was going to do some training, not sure why he would go all the way out there though." Weiss says trying to cover up her slip up.

Ozpin just nods his head along with them as if he believes what they are saying, "I'm not sure when he left but I think it was some time yesterday." Blake adds thinking that it will help them.

Ozpin nods again before speaking, "Yes I remember seeing your farewell party for him on the security cameras." Ozpin then places a scroll on a stand and clicks play. On the scroll, it shows the two teams beating Jaune up with Pyrrha and Nora not doing anything to stop the rest of them.

It then shows them putting Jaune in his locker and Yang pushing some random keys on the pad. By the end of the video, the room is dead silent.

"We-"

"SILENCE!" Their voices instantly silenced by the headmaster, for he will no longer take any excuses they may have tried to say.

Ozpin's eyes held a fury very few have ever seen, "Now I am going to ask who's idea was it to launch Jaune into the Grimm lands in his locker badly beaten and without any form of protection or weapon?"

Everyone stills again under his gaze, that was until a certain reaper decided to speak.

"IT WAS NORA!" Ruby shouts pointing at the accused girl. Nora just stands there wide-eyed looking at the little girl in red.

She then looks at everyone but they won't meet her desperate gaze. She lets her gaze stay on her childhood friend for a few seconds, he meets her gaze and then looks towards Ozpin and steps forward.

Nora gains a look of happiness seeing that her childhood friend will defend her, "What Ruby says is… true, it was Nora's idea to beat him or in her words 'Let's break his everything and then launch him to the Grimm!' we at the time were blinded by his betrayal and went along with it." When Ren said this Nora could do nothing other than stare at him mouth wide open.

Ozpin sees her reaction and knows that what they just said was a lie, Ozpin looks to Glynda and gives a small nod. She then steps forward and clears her throat, "Well then with that out of the way… it is now time to tell you what your punishment will be." This got the 'Innocents' to yell in protest.

Only to be quickly silenced by Glynda's whip hitting Ozpin's desk, "Now since you all BEAT and ENDANGERED a fellow student, your weapons will be confiscated and locked away until we know more on Jauns condition." This got them all to stiffen and Ruby to cry out in despair.

"Furthermore you all will not be able to leave the school's campus unless it's for school or a mission, your parents will also be told of what you have done. Now **GET OUT**." Glynda says finishing her list sounding like a demon.

They all start to head out when the elevator opens to show two new people, "I thought I told you to not show your face here again Jonson." Ozpin states coldly.

If Ozpin's tone had affected the newly arrived man than he didn't show it, "Now now, there is no reason to be so hostile-" Jonson didn't get to finish what he was saying because of a VERY pissed Glynda.

Everyone stares in shock at the normally calm woman, she had waved her riding crop and pinned Jonson to the wall next to the elevator.

"You put your son, a student here at this school endangered by taking away his weapon and then try to replace him with your daughter who has had no experience leading a team." as Glynda says this she puts more pressure on the pinned man to wear the wall cracks.

A moment later the person that came with Jonson spoke up, "My name is Rose Arc, and that worthless piece of trash is NOTHING compared to me, I have been trained since I was 5 years old in both leadership and with a sword." When she says this she puffs out her underdeveloped chest and places her hand on the hilt of Crocea Mors which is strapped to her hip.

A laughter fills the room, everyone looks to Ozpin who is trying to keep a stock face but failing. Finally, he just lets it out, "HAHAHAHA!" everyone is taken back at Ozpin's behavior once again.

"What's so funny!?" Rose demands with a glare, when Ozpin is calm enuff to talk again he meets Roses glare with his own but his glare is more effective when it shows by Rose looking away.

"What's funny is that you think training from your father is something to be proud of," Ozpin says while he keeps glaring at Rose.

A cracking sound is heard from the other side of the room, "Glynda I think he gets your point." Ozpin says not bothering to look in her direction.

Glynda lets out a huff but lets Jonson fall to the floor anyway, "Now do you want to know why I say that you shouldn't be proud of training with your father?" Ozpin asks as he folds his hands and rests his chin on them.

Rose who is still not meeting his intense gaze, nods slowly. "Very well, did your father ever tell you what happened on his first day here?" Rose shakes her head, "Well he was attacked by a pack of 3 Beowulf's, and when we found him he had crawled his way into a small crack and pissed himself." The shocked look on everyone's face made Ozpin smirk.

"Now this is not to mention all the times your father skipped training classes and had other people do his homework, he also was at the bottom of his combat class meaning that he barely ever won a fight. Even though he had been training just as long as you had." When Rose hears this she looks to her father in shock.

"If I recall correctly Jaune had no training except for his self made schedule while he was on the road, even so, he was able to coordinate a team of people that he had never met before to take down a Death Stalker with his Aura just being unlocked, not to mention he was in the top 30 people in combat class out of 100… oh, he also had these." Ozpin pauses his rant to pull out two envelopes and place them on his desk neatly.

"What are those?" Pyrrha asks speaking for the first time since she entered the office.

"These Miss Nikos," Ozpin starts with a wave over the two pieces of paper, "Are recommendations from two of the strongest people to ever walk out of this school." This information gets gasps from everyone except Ozpin and Glynda.

"Yeah right, those are probably fake and besides, you're probably desperate to accept anyone, even fakers," Jonson says as he rises to his feet.

"If you are referring to Jaunes transcripts… I knew that they were fake from the moment that I read them." Ozpin says leaning back in his chair.

"Then why did you let him enter this school?!" Weiss demands face red with anger, her outburst draws Ozpin's gaze to her.

"Well Miss Schnee, I found it interesting how I signed Jaunes transcripts when I had never met him." as soon as Ozpin says this Jonson and Rose both start laughing, "But I also had just gotten these letters which is why I took the liberty to look into him… since it was the Branwen twins that wrote them." This got them to shut up.

After a moment of silence Ozpin speaks again, "Now that you know of how badly you underestimated Jaune, and I can see that you will not go away until your Daughter is in my school, she shall be placed in Jaunes spot for the time being…" the two Arcs smirk at one another, "and since you took away his weapon, you will have the same punishment as the rest of your team." This gets them to stop their smirking.

Shortly after everyone finally left Ozpin's Office, Even Glynda who said she had some paperwork to do. Ozpin looks down at the two letters again before opening them and reading over them again.

The first one read,

_Ozpin I found a brat named Jaune Arc, he is strong minded but doesn't seem to have been trained for a long time. _

_I think he will be a big help in the future. _

_-Qrow_

The second one was even more interesting considering who wrote it.

_If you don't take him __**I**__ will._

_-Raven_

With the second letter, there is a picture of Jaune with a red-faced Raven.

After reading the letters again Ozpin sets them down and stands to look out his window, 'Where are you Jaune?'

* * *

**Alright It's DONE!**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update and all some stuff popped up and slowed down the making of this chapter… anyway sorry for that and I all have some bad news. I will be going Hiatus 'whatever that is' for a couple of weeks so I can study up on different writing styles by reading other popular Jaune stories.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Also I know what 'Hiatus' means.**

**DON'T TRY AND PLAY IT OFF I SAW YOU! YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU! THE ONE WITH THE SHIRT!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ozpin, it has been almost three months now… I think it's time to call off the search." This is said by a man with black hair, red eyes, and a flask in his right hand.

Ozpin turns to look at the person, "I know Qrow… I know, but it's still hard to think that we will have to announce the death of a student this early in the year."

The now named Qrow looks at the man with sympathy in his eyes, "It's never easy to think about someone dying to the Grimm."

Ozpin nods his head in agreement shoulders sagging. If one were to look closely enough at his eyes you could see the soul of a tortured man who is far past his time. "It still hurts to know that it's my fault."

Qrow looks away nodding. After a moment of silence, Ozpin straightens his posture and walks over to his desk and presses a button. "Yes?" The voice of Miss Goodwitch asks through a speaker.

With a heavy sigh, Ozpin tells her, "Glynda, call everyone into the Auditorium for a meeting… I have some news that everyone needs to know."

After a brief pause, Glynda responds, "Of course Ozpin, is this about Jaune I presume?" Her voice sounded slightly strained saying his name.

"Yes." the answer simple and short.

"Very well then, I will announce for them to gather in 10 minutes." With that, the speaker goes quiet.

Ozpin looks out his window that overlooks the courtyard of the school, he can see the students are laughing and joking around not suspecting a thing is off in the world.

'I don't want to do this but they need to know the true risk of facing off against the Grimm… and trusting in the wrong people.' With that thought in mind, Ozpin heads towards the elevator.

~Auditorium~

As all the students file in and take their seats, Ozpin with Glynda at his side walks onto the stage and head straight to the center where a mic is already set up for the Headmaster to speak with.

Looking over the Auditorium, where the sounds of students chatting amongst themselves could be heard. A simple 'cough' from the Headmaster silences everyone, as the students' attention was now on him.

"I'm sorry to call all of you to hear without a warning in advance but I have some news that all you need to hear."

The students start to whisper to each other trying to figure out what is going on, when everyone stalls down again Ozpin looks to Glynda and nods.

She steps forward and raises her Riding Crop towards the crowd of students, many wondering why she was doing that until she spoke. "Today I am sad to say that Jaune Arc is no more. About three months ago, he was launched out of the Kingdom and into the Grimm lands by his teammates and team RWBY."

Glynda's voice is strong and unwavering, everyone is shocked and looks towards the accused people, who in return look away.

"That being said…" her voice brings everyone's eyes back to her. "Jaune was a student at this school, he only wanted to help people and be a hero… some people might call it a child's dream but here at Beacon Academy those goals and morals are what we aim to reach." At this point, some people are looking down in shame remembering how they had mocked and made fun of the Blond knight.

The room is filled to the brim with sorrow and self-pity but it doesn't affect Glynda from continuing. "Like I said Jaune only wanted to be a hero… so he will be treated like one." with this she raises her riding crop higher into the air, her semblance channeling through it and a purple glow casting over a wrapped banner. With a swift pull, the banner unfolds to show.

**[Jaune Arc] **

**[Age 18]**

**Jaune was a pure-hearted person that strived to help the ones in need.**

**He did not give up on his dream when mocked by his family.**

**If helped, he could have become one of the best.**

**He fought even when his weapon was taken away. **

**He did not give in to hatred when everyone turned on him.**

**For these reasons, Jaune will always be a hero at Beacon Academy.**

"I hope you are all proud of your choices." Glynda then steps back to Ozpin's side. As everyone finishes reading and hears this some start to cry, some have unshed tears in their eyes, and some just hang their heads. A certain rabbit Faunus clings onto her partner as tears fall from her eyes. All the while her partner holds her, rubbing her back to calm her, but not before her and the other two teammates look towards the accused team, a heavy glare from the three was all that could be seen from them.

It was there that the one who was affected the most out of all of them is the one and only Invincible Girl.

Pyrrha had been shocked still, at the news of her partner's death. And hearing what Miss Goodwitch said, she had fallen to the ground with streams of tears falling down her cheeks. The tears were soon followed by her wailing.

"NO JAUNE!"

"JAUNE!"

"JAUNE!"

"PLEASE NO!"

"JAUNE, I'M SO SORRY!"

Her cries soon turn into a bunched up words crammed together and make no sense. Many have stopped their self-pity and are now looking at her with the pity that they had just been using on themselves.

If you were to look at the rest of her team and team RWBY though they don't show any sign of remorse or even a hint of being sorry. That changes the way most people see those two teams.

Before anything can happen though, Ozpin speaks once again, "I hope you all understand, it's not just the monsters that we called Grimm, but people as well that can take your life away. Remember this well and make sure to choose your friends carefully."

The room descends into complete silence, the only thing that anyone can hear is the wails of despair and grief of the redhead spartan. The room slowly starts to clear out and everyone is too distracted to notice a normal hyperactive ginger's eyes, but if they had they would have noticed how the normal turquoise color has lost all of its shine.

~With Jaune~

"AAAAAH!"

At the moment Jaune is running for his life, the reason… Jaune had a teacher that was the source of evil chasing after him with a Scythe. That being said whenever Josiah noticed that Jaune had started to get the hang of his workout routine… well, let's just say this is the result of it.

**"****Quit running away you need to learn how to fight." **

"Yeah? Well, I rather keep my head!"

**"****Quit being a baby I won't kill you… I think." **

"YOU THINK?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK?!"

**"****I mean, I don't think that I will be able to cut you apart without Anika tearing me a new one… and even if I did, I can just bring you back."**

"IT WILL STILL HURT!"

**"****And? A little pain is good for you!"**

Jaune has to mentally slap himself as he ran, to remember that his teacher shows no mercy when they are training. I mean who would be better than the one who invented violence to get you into shape?

"Fuck YOUUU!" Jaune yells as he slides under a purple crystal effectively getting out of the way of Josiah's strike once again.

_Clap_

_Clap_

_Clap _

_Clap _

at the sound of the two stop moving, well Josiah does while Jaune moves servile more paces away from the god of darkness. _"I am glad to see that your training has started to pay off Jaune you can now last longer than 30 minutes with my brother at 0.01% of his power." _

Knowing the owner of the voice to be his second teacher Jaune replies, "Yeah, I wouldn't say that I can really LAST it's more like I can finally dodge-" he didn't get to finish, Josiah appeared in front of him and knocked the young blond away as if he was hitting a baseball with the backside of his scythe into a nearby wall.

_"__Was that necessary, little brother?"_ the god of light asks looking pointedly at his brother but receives a nonchalant shrug in response.

**"****When he can dodge that attack… and another hundred in succession THEN he can gloat."** sighing Anika walks over to where Jaune is busy trying to pull himself out of the wall that he was embedded in.

_"__I know you have improved greatly… but try and not provoke him."_ Anika says sternly as if he was talking to a child, Jaune can only chuckle and attempt to scratch the back of his head while mumbling an apology.

Laughing lightly at the boys' bad luck Anika pulls him free, "Sorry Anika, I just thought I had become stronger that's all." he looks down in disappointment. Anika places a comforting hand on his shoulder, _"You have little light, but my brother and I are matched by no one but each other." _

Jaune nods understanding what he meant, **"Hey at least you're able to keep up with your work out now."** Joshua says butting in and causing Jaune to look off to the side where you can see Jaunes workout regimen written on a chalkboard.

**[12:00-4:59 AM] Dust Studies.**

**[5:00-5:59 AM] Eat Breakfast.**

**[6:00-6:59 AM] Light Aura Training.**

**[7:00-10:59 AM] Body Training.**

**[11:00-11:59 AM] Rest and Eat Lunch.**

**[12:00-3:59 PM] Hand to Hand Combat training.**

**[4:00-4:59 PM] Fighting Grimm.**

**[5:00-5:59 PM] Dark Aura Training.**

**[6:00-8:59 PM] Meditation.**

**[9:00-9:59 PM] Eat Dinner.**

**[10:00-11:59 PM] Studying Remnant History **

When Jaune had first seen this, he had turned a complete 180 degrees before sprinting towards the nearest ledge, but in the end, Karma's a bitch and in this case 'Karma' was in the shape of a Grimm's arm and said arm had dragged him back screaming and kicking.

A shudder runs through Jaunes body remembering his first-week training with the brothers, in Anika's Realm he wouldn't receive a single scratch or have a single speck of dirt on his clothes. But in Josiah's Territory… that brought a whole new meaning to 'fighting for your life.'

The blood, pain, and the constant need to keep moving could break anyone but the young knight couldn't complain, looking at his body now you could see a considerable difference from when he began and now. The blond has grown a few inches making him now 6'2 when he used to be 5'10.

His once scrawny noodle arms now have muscles to their name, his shoulders look to have widened some, but that is thanks to his new posture. Unlike how he used to always slouch and be hunched over, he now walks around with his back straight and formal air around him.

This goes unnoticed by the boy though, as he is always on the lookout for an attack, his training demands him to do so. The only time he can relax a little bit is when he is Meditating.

The reason? He can be relaxed during this time because it's the only time that he wouldn't be ambushed, it had to be made clear to Josiah that he couldn't attack Jaune during this time by Anika though.

Nodding Jaune dusts himself off, "yeah, you're right when this first all started I was hanging on by a thread."

The two gods share a look as the only human there continues to dust himself off, **"Jaune, we think it's time for a test." **the young blond looks up at his mentor with excitement shining in his eyes.

Motioning for him to follow Anika and Josiah float over to the pond surrounding the golden tree in the center of the light realm, a small part of the water rises and takes the shape of a full-body mirror.

Looking at the mirror closely Jaune sees what looks to be a mining town located in Atlas if the snow is anything to go by. Everything seems to be in order nothing sticking out to him but before he could voice his building confusion Josiah places a firm hand on the boys back and pushes him forward into the mirror.

The world ripples around Jaune as he passes through the water, a feeling similar to motion sickness hits the blond hard and causes him to close his eyes.

When he opens his eyes again he sees the town again but the snow that had been blocking most of what he had been able to see is no longer there and in its place is… destruction. There is smoke rising into the skies from burning buildings, the sound of gunshots and battle cries come from every direction.

_**"**__**Brace for impact." **_he hears his mentors' voice warn, but before he could do so his body meets the snow-covered ground with a loud.

**THUMP**!

"Aw!" Jaune says relatively calmly, as he stands unharmed and brushes off the snow much like the dirt from before seemingly not even affected by the coldness around him.

Looking around for the two gods, the young knights' expression shows how upset he is before it slowly fades into concern, "what is happening?" his tone soft and demanding as he knows that they can hear him even if he can't see his mentors.

Instead of a reply from the gods, he feels the presence of Grimm, "how… so many…" the amount of Grimm he senses is not just a small herd of Grimm herd, but a full mass Grimm March!

Jaunes' hands start to shake, that is the only indication of his worry for the people that seem to be fighting each other rather than the Grimm.

Jumping onto one of the nearby buildings that are in runes he sees a sight that makes him want to vomit, but he can only dry heave for there is no food in his stomach.

On one side there are Faunus huddling together covered in blood and dirt, only rags to protect them from the cold. Their skin pale as the snow that decorates the ground surrounding them, very few of them look healthy enough to even stand.

Their eyes are sunken in, making them look hollow. The bags under their eyes signifying that none of them have slept well in a very long time.

On the other side, there are Humans dressed in uniforms with the Schnee crest on their backs, they are raining bullets down against Faunes who are wearing masks and hiding behind any ruble that is left of the buildings that used to be there.

_**"**__**This place is a Schnee dust mine, at the moment it is being Attacked by the White Fang."**_ Jaune takes another look more closely this time at the people hiding behind the ruble.

Looking at how the White Fang is arranged and the three aircraft they are defending with their lives the pieces clicks into place, "they're not attacking, they're defending to get the people out of here..." his voice barely above a whisper.

_"__Very good, yes this camp was made up of more than 5,000 Faunus labor workers but now it only holds 2,000 and that includes the 100 White fang."_ Jaunes' eyes widen at the numbers of lives lost. _**"They came in with the aircraft in the middle of the night to take them away… but things didn't go so well and... this was three days ago."**_

The young hero nods his understanding with a sour look on his face as the icy air plays with his long golden locks, "so what do you want me to do?" Jaune asks not taking his multi-colored eyes off the scene in front of him.

**_"_****_It is up to you."_** he feels the two gods' powers inside him start to build up and start to form around him.

_**"**__**The choice is all yours, you can help the White Fang and get those people to safety where they will PROBABLY join the White Fang and attack more people," **_people from both sides fall to the ground dead, _"or you could help the Schnee soldiers and subjugate all the Fang soldiers and return the Faunus to their ruined homes." _

The conflict in the boys' soul was evident in his eyes, _**"Or…"**_ the gods power stops forming around him as one side of him now has a dazzling golden glow while the other has a dark glow that seems to be devouring all the light around him, _**"You can forgo both and use the Grimm to kill them all." **_

Jaunes face turns a sickly green at the thought, _**"it doesn't matter what you choose for we will be by your side no matter what."**_ without another word Jaune hears a loud snap as the two gods snap their fingers in unison and the black and white mist surrounding the knight moves once more.

**_"_****_So Jaune what path do you choose?"_** this feeling was very similar to when he first gained his powers, lifting his arms with his hands held outwards he closes his eyes in concentration.

"I…" the powers start to mingle, "I…" gold mixes with black and it starts to take form, "I choose... none of those… I... I will... I will save everyone!" with his declaration the built-up power within him is pushed outwards.

The two different powers move throughout the battlefield as one, when the powers reach the middle they move into the skies dispersing the cloudy skies and revealing the spectacle of a sunset.

Shortly after this, the gunshots fall silent, all eyes fall on Jaune as he glared down on the two sides. They wait on bated breaths as he takes a deep breath and speaks five words that will be passed on for generations.

"What are you idiots doing?!"

~Back in the Realm of Light~

The two brothers seem to be fighting, "You didn't let me give him my gift!" the god of darkness accuses his older brother.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter!**

**and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
